It's All About Us
by Jade Crimson Tears
Summary: Tabloidshipping. There's a thing that they can't touch. We'll run away if we must. It's all about us. It's all about love. In you I can trust. - t.A.T.u. Kaiba x Mokuba


It's All About Us

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh or the lyrics to What About Now by Westlife_**

* * *

I look at my watch for what seems like the hundredth time. Nisama has locked himself inside his home office and upgraded security; I cannot break in. He has not eaten or slept for the past 48 hours, and has not come out once. I am becoming more anxious as time passes.

"Nisama, I know you can hear me, please let me in."

He does not reply. I lean my back against his door, at a loss as to what to do. Nisama has never been the sociable type, but I'd like to think that at least he had me. We survived through so many things together. Now that I am going to college and the company is at its prime, I don't understand why he is so unhappy. Worse still, I almost feel that I am the cause of it.

"Please open the door, Nisama. I am worried about you. Whatever is wrong, I know we can talk things through."

He says nothing. All I can hear is typing and the occasional thud of what I presume is his liquor glass being set down onto the computer desk. My heart sinks, so he is drinking.

"If you don't open this door right here, right now, I am going to bang it down. Do you hear me?"

"I am fine, Mokuba. I have a deadline to meet."

From the sound of his voice, I can infer one of two things. He is extremely tired, or extremely drunk, probably both.

"Do not make me repeat myself. Open the door, or it's going down!"

After a few moments, the door flies open and I am looking into Nisama's ice blue eyes. He leans against the door frame, looking a mess, with his shirt half undone and his tie sliding off his neck. I don't know why, but I nearly forget to breathe.

"Damn it Mokuba, I have work to do so make yourself scarce, all right?"

I am shaken out of my stupor and punch my brother promptly in the face.

"This is so you will never shut me out like this, ever again."

He stumbles backwards, wiping the corner of his mouth while trying to stand upright. "Mokuba, what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is you. All you've had for the past two days is that bottle of spirits. I don't know how to put this to you, but you are beginning to _reek_."

"I am a busy man. It helps me to relax."

"Alcohol is a depressant. It's not exactly what you'd call a depressive's best friend." I shout at him, tears brimming.

"I am _not_ depressed." His hisses.

"Well I beg to differ."

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me, so don't you dare antagonize me in this way."

"You antagonize yourself." I spit. "You flaunt around your faults the same way you stick that stupid trench coat into people's faces."

"Last time I checked, I put myself on a pedestal."

"No, Seto, _I_ put you on a pedestal, but I'm not going to do that anymore. You are unwell. You need help."

There is a pause. Nisama's gaze is on me. I am lost in crystal blue and cannot look away.

"Why do you plague me?"

"Because I love you, Seto, and I don't want you dead." I begin to cry. "How do you expect me to see you this way and not be cut up about it? But you are right. I don't know you. I don't know why you have to keep away, just high enough so I can't see you, so I can't touch you, even though you promised you'd never leave me to cry alone."

"I'm sorry, Mokuba. If we loved again, I swear I'd love you right."

I am crying harder. "Is this some sort of verbal suicide note?"

"No, just a confession." He looks away.

"Of love?" I ask, incredulous. "You certainly have a funny way of showing it."

"I tried to think up one hundred ways to forget about you, but they could never change the way I feel. Gomen, ne. I just can't seem to help myself."

My eyes widen. Yugi-tachi used to joke with me about how Seto is so damaged that he can only love me, and I can only love Seto because he won't allow me to love anyone else. I suddenly understand why Nisama looks at me with such sadness, and then flinch away when I get too close, or why he makes it out as if he cannot stand the sight of his brother, his own flesh and blood.

Nisama's hair is shaggy. There is stubble all over his face. He has never looked so human and Kami, is it possible to love a man this much?

_What about now? What about today?_

"How long have you…"

"For as long as I can remember."

_What if you're making me, all that I was meant to be?_

As Nisama walks past me, I chase after him and grab a hold of his hand. "Don't ever try to exit out of my life without first asking for my consent."

"It's not going to work, Mokuba. Let go."

_What if our love never went away?_

"What if I were to reciprocate?"

"I won't let you. It's only going to hurt everything we've worked for."

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

"It's too late for that."

I am crushed against Nisama's chest, with his arms around my waist and his face buried into my neck. "I am afraid… for my sanity, and yours."

"Shhh..." I stroke his hair, trying to kiss away the pain. "We've come this far, just hold on."

"I am sad, Mokuba. I…"

"When you smile, the moon shines a little brighter, and the stars are all falling for you. Love will see us through the night…"

"…and we make it to the dawn."

"As kids, you used to sing it to me when I cry, and it works every time." I give a gentle tug of his hand. "That's how I know that we are going to be okay."

"Together." Almost content, he breathes into my ear.

"As one." I seal his lips, and my promise, as my fingers intertwine with his.


End file.
